


Niewolnicy marzeń cz. 2

by Toootie



Series: Niewolnicy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sny, niewolnictwo na południu USA
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Niewolnicy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571221
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

John był sam. Jego rodzice umarli, a starsza siostra zaginęła jakiś czas temu i nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jest. John nigdy nie dogadywał się z nią zbyt dobrze, ale to jednak była jego jedyna żyjąca rodzina, toteż czuł się nieco rozżalony na jej zachowanie- nie powinna była uciekać, a jeśli już uciekła, bo nie mogła znieść wybuchów ojca- pijaka, to mogła zostawić jakąś wiadomość gdzie się wybiera, przynajmniej swojemu młodszemu bratu, który jeszcze długo za nią tęsknił. Zwłaszcza po śmierci rodziców, kiedy zupełnie nie wiedział, co ze sobą robić i nie miał nikogo, kto by mu pomógł.   
W końcu znalazł jakąś pracę na farmie, gdzie dużo się nauczył i uwierzył, ze jakoś da sobie rade. Od tamtej był najemnym robotnikiem i żył z dnia na dzień, robiąc cokolwiek trzeba było, żeby przeżyć. Nie myślał już wiele o swojej siostrze ani o rodzicach- zaakceptował, ze jest sam na świecie i chociaż nie był z tego powodu zadowolony, widział, ze nie on jeden ma takiego pecha.  
W tej chwili znowu był bezrobotny i szukał jakiejkolwiek pracy (żeby mieć za co kupić cokolwiek do jedzenia) bo z poprzedniej kazano mu odejść. Naprawdę nie z jego winy- on tylko się bronił.   
Ale nikogo to nie obchodziło- zwłaszcza, że ten przed kim się starał obronić, był synem właściciela farmy. A także łajdakiem, pijusem i brutalem. I, z niewiadomych powodów, uparł się uczynić życie Johna nieznośnym. Po tym, jak w końcu otwarcie się pobili i John wygrał, nie było już wyjścia- musiał stamtąd odejść. Rozumiał to, tak działał świat, w którym przyszło mu żyć- jako biedak nie miał zbyt wielu praw i był wręcz zadowolony, że poza paroma siniakami i obolałymi rękami nic mu się tym razem nie stało, bo w jego życiu bywało już znacznie gorzej...   
Jednak w tej chwili, gdy szedł samotnie pylistą drogą, czuł się najbardziej samotnym człowiekiem na świecie i… było mu tak smutno, że zaczął nucić niemelodyjnie piosenkę, którą usłyszał od kowala, który przyjeżdżał do nich podkuwać konie.   
Nie wiedział, gdzie idzie, czy znajdzie tam jakąś pracę i czy jutro będzie miał co jeść. Musiał mieć nadzieje, że ktoś będzie chciał go zatrudnić, tylko dlatego, że wygląda na uczciwego i pracowitego.   
Jedyne co miał, oprócz tego, to nadzieja, że wreszcie uda mu się znaleźć swoje miejsce na świecie, że ktoś da mu szanse się wykazać. W oddali zamajaczyła jakaś chata i pomyślał, że może jednak ma trochę szczęścia, może uda mu się przespać w czyjeś stodole, albo nawet zaczepić choć na kilka dni i popracować za jedzenie, dzięki czemu naje się kilka razy do syta, zanim ruszy w dalszą drogę.   
Kiedy podszedł bliżej okazało się, że nie miał tyle szczęścia. Chata była niewielka i wyglądała, jakby się miała rozpaść lada chwila. Nie mając właściwie żadnego wyboru, podszedł do spróchniałego ganku i starając się nie zniszczyć drewnianych schodów, podszedł do drzwi obitych wystrzępioną siatką na komary i zapukał w futrynę.   
\- Hallo? Jest ktoś w domu?- zawołał, kiedy nikt nie odpowiedział na jego pukanie. W końcu usłyszał sapanie i szuranie- jakby coś ciężkiego wyłaziło z nory. John nie należał do strachliwych, ale lekko się zaniepokoił, to nie zabrzmiało przyjaźnie, a tutaj każdy miał co najmniej strzelbę na wiewiórki.  
Na wszelki wypadek krzyknął więc w drzwi:  
\- Moją państwo coś do zrobienia? Mogę pomóc przy koniach…-zawahał się, tracąc rezon. Obejście nie wyglądało jakby należało do kogoś, kogo stać było na zatrudnienie kogokolwiek.- Mogę popracować za jedzenie i nocleg. Może spać nawet w jakiejś stajni…  
Drzwi się otwarły i za siatka zamajaczyła blada zarośnięta twarz starszego mężczyzny.  
\- Czego?- warknął nieprzyjaźnie.  
John się nie speszył. Miał z takimi do czynienia na co dzień. Są podejrzliwi, ale kiedy się ich obłaskawi stawali się bardzo łatwowierni. Trzeba było tylko znaleźć odpowiednia rzecz, która była dla nich ważna i udawać, że się nią znało.  
\- Dzień dobry panu. Ma pan pewnie dużo pracy w obejściu, mógłbym pomóc.  
Stary łypał na niego podejrzliwie spode łba i John domyślił się, ze nie trafił zbyt dobrze. Nic tu nie wskóra- stary nigdy się nie przyzna, ze potrzeba mu rąk do pracy, bo go nie zna i mu nie ufa. Nie zaskoczyły go więc następne słowa:  
\- Mam już Indiańca. Robi co trzeba.  
John przymknął oczy. Trudno, z czymś takimi niewiele się ugra. Pracy tu nie było tyle, żeby starczyło dla trzech mężczyzn- po stanie farmy sądząc, przydałaby się tu raczej kobieta, która by to wszystko porządnie posprzątała. Ale nie przeżyłby tak długo, gdyby się łatwo poddawał, dlatego postanowił poprosić o nocleg w stodole. A rano się zobaczy, co dalej.  
\- A czy mógłbym przenocować w stodole?  
Stary nie mówił nic przez chwilę i John gotował się już do odwrotu, gdy usłyszał:  
\- Nie mam stodoły. Jest szopa, ale ma dziurawy dach. – i odwrócił się na pięcie, pokazując, że dla niego to rozmowa dobiegła końca.  
John pomyślał, że ciągle jeszcze coś go może zaskoczyć, nie spodziewał się w zasadzie takiego obrotu spraw- myślał, ze odejdzie z niczym. Jedyna szkoda, że nie dostał szansy na zarobienie na coś do jedzenia-starczyłby ma teraz kawałek kukurydzianego chleba, nawet gdyby był już stary i śmierdział mysimi szczynami.Był tak głodny, że zjadłby właściwie wszystko, co się da zjeść.  
Obrócił się i zszedł po skrzypiących schodach i poszedł szukać tej dziurawej szopy. Znalazł ją szybko-nie miała tu zbyt dużej konkurencji-stała za domem, wśród zdziczałych wiśni, opleciona częściowo trującym bluszczem.   
Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi szopy, bojąc się, że jeśli szarpnie nimi za mocno, może je urwać ze sparciałych rzemyków robiących za zawiasy.  
W środku było ciemno i brudno, ale pod ścianą leżała kupka słomy i wyglądała na niezbyt mokrą, więc nie narzekał. Owinął się ciaśniej znoszoną marynarką, która musiała mu wystarczyć za koc i umościł się na prowizorycznym posłaniu, starając się schować bose stopy w słomie i zasnąć- zapominając choć na chwilę o głodzie i beznadziejności swojej sytuacji.   
Był bardzo zmęczony, więc miał nadzieję zasnąć dosyć szybko. 

***

Obudził się w zupełnej ciemności i od razu wiedział, że coś tu jest, oprócz niego… przestraszył się porządnie i odruchowo poderwał z posłania, gotowy walczyć o życie.   
Nagle usłyszał szelest i chrzęst a potem rozbłysło słabe światło i wreszcie mógł coś zobaczyć. To była zwykła świeczka, którą trzymał w rękach jakiś młody chłopak, z ciemnymi włosami i dziwną twarzą, trochę indiańska, ale z szerokimi ustami. Chłopak też nie wyglądał na bogatego i nadmiernie czystego- ubrany w brudne i podarte na kolanach spodnie oraz koszulę, poplamioną z przodu czymś brązowym. John pomyślał w pierwszej chwili, że to musi być ktoś taki jak on- kto przyszedł przenocować w szopie. Ale obcy szybko wyprowadził go z błędu:  
\- Jestem Sherlock. Niewolnik tego starego dziada, który tu mieszka.   
John przypomniał sobie, że właściciel domu coś na ten temat mówił i uspokoił się od razu.  
\- Przyniosłem ci coś do jedzenia. –powiedział chłopak o tym dziwacznym imieniu i wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek kukurydzianego chleba. John niemal nie uwierzył w swoje szczęście i ledwo powstrzymał się od gwałtownej reakcji.  
\- Podziękuj swojemu panu.- powiedział za to, łapiąc za jedzenie i wpychając je sobie do ust, nie tracąc nawet czasu na przyglądanie się co je, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby nie wyglądało zbyt apetycznie albo Sherlock miał się rozmyślić i jednak zabrać mu chleb.   
Chłopak tylko go uważnie obserwował, jakby był najciekawszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył od dawna i Johnowi zrobiło się dziwnie. Nie przywykł do takiego zachowania. Wtedy chłopak zmrużył oczy i wykrzywił dziwnie skrojone usta. A potem powiedział, z krzywym uśmiechem.  
\- To nie on ci to dał- ja ci to przyniosłem. On by ci ni nie dał. Jest skąpy i okrutny. Prędzej by ci coś ukradł, gdybyś miał cokolwiek wartego kradzieży.  
John mruknął powątpiewająco. Dawno nie miał niczego, co warto byłoby ukraść. Sherlock jednak nie skończył mówić.  
\- Dla niego zabić kogoś, to jak splunąć. Widziałem, jak zabijał ludzi dwa razy większych od ciebie.  
Potem dodał, jakby po namyśle:  
\- Oczywiście miał wtedy strzelbę.  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Pewnie, jak ktoś ma strzelbę, to każdemu poradzi.  
\- Właśnie!- chłopak się rozpromienił.- I dlatego potrzebujemy strzelby.  
-My?- wtrącił niepewnie John.  
\- My. Ty i ja. Jutro stąd odejdziemy. Ty i ja. Ze strzelbą.  
John myślał, że źle zrozumiał, albo się przesłyszał. A potem prawie się roześmiał.  
\- Masz strzelbę? To jesteś bogatszy ode mnie…  
Tamten zmarszczył brwi i wydął usta w wyrazie dezaprobaty.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie mam teraz strzelby. Ale niedługo będę mieć. Idziesz ze mną jutro, czy nie?  
John pokręcił głową z powątpiewaniem.  
\- Skąd byś niby wziął strzelbę?  
\- To już moja sprawa… ty po prostu poczekaj na mniej jutro rano, na pewno przyjdę.  
John zaczął wreszcie podejrzewać, że on to mówi poważnie. Zaczął się (na głos) zastanawiać:  
\- Ze strzelbą moglibyśmy coś upolować i zjeść. Albo nawet sprzedać część mięsa i skóry. Umiem nieźle strzelać, mówili mi, że mam dobre oko. No i podróżować byłoby łatwiej…  
Przyjrzał się uważniej swemu potencjalnemu towarzyszowi wędrówki.  
\- Będziesz zwracał uwagę… wyglądasz tak, że każdy, kogo spotkamy po drodze, cie zapamięta. Jeśli ten człowiek, który jest twoim właścicielem, wyśle za tobą kogoś, trudno będzie go zgubić…  
\- Dlatego jesteś mi potrzebny!- zamachał rękami tamten, nagle pełen energii.- Żeby nie zadawali pytań. A jak zaczną, to powiesz, że jestem w twojej rodzinie od wielu lat i teraz podróżuje z tobą dla bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Taaak?.. Nie wyglądam jak ktoś, kogo stać na niewolnika. Nawet takiego…- zastanowił się i wybrnął z sytuacji mówiąc:- Takiego chudego jak ty. Jak ty masz na imię właściwie?  
\- Sherlock.  
\- To indiańskie?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć. Ale to nieważne.- odpędził ten temat dłonią, jak natrętną muchę.- Nie ważne, czy wyglądasz na bogatego ważne, że jesteś biały.  
John nie zgadzał się z tym do końca, ale właściwie była w tym jakąś racja, wiec przyznał:  
\- Dobrze. Ty masz strzelbę, ja jestem biały- razem zawojujemy cały świat.- uśmiechnął ie z własnego żartu.- Ale dalej będę potrzebował pieniędzy. Ty chyba też… a to oznacza, że musimy znaleźć jakąś prace- przynajmniej ja muszę.   
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Pewnie jakąś w końcu znajdziemy- widać było, że raczej go to nie martwi.  
-Poczekasz na mnie jutro rano?  
John nie sądził, że ma cokolwiek do stracenia, poza życiem, wiec powiedział:  
\- Dobrze, poczekam.  
Usiadł na sianie i mościł się do snu, starając nie zwracać uwagi na to, ze Indianiec stoi nad nim i nadal gapi się na niego.   
Zasnął nadspodziewanie szybko, jak na te warunki, a kiedy się obudził, w szopie nikogo już nie było. Na zewnątrz właśnie świtało i było bardzo zimno. Słoma niewiele pomogła, wiec miał bardzo zmarznięte stopy i lodowaty koniec nosa; musiał wyjść szybko na zewnątrz i trochę się rozruszać, żeby się rozgrzać.   
Na liściach i rzednącej już trawie osiadła rosa – do jesieni było coraz bliżej i John pomyślał, nie bez goryczy i żalu, że musi szybko znaleźć jakieś miejsce pod dachem do przezimowania, ponieważ nawet tutaj, na południu noce były w grudniu już zbyt zimne, żeby spać pod gołym niebem.  
Rozciągnął się, podskoczył parę razy i zrobiło mu się trochę cieplej. Ale niestety, w zamian za to uświadomił sobie jak bardzo jest głodny. Po tej odrobinie chleba, jaką zjadł w nocy nie było już pewnie śladu.   
Może Sherlock będzie pamiętał o zabraniu czegoś do jedzenia? Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak poszukać studni i spróbował zapełnić brzuch wodą i oszukać głód. Gdyby miał jakiś garnuszek, mógłby ją nawet podgrzać, a ciepła woda całkiem nieźle rozgrzewała ciało. Gdyby wczoraj właściciel domu był bardziej sympatyczny, może by teraz odważył się go poprosić o pożyczenie garnka, ale domyślał się, że nic u niego nie wskóra.  
Przysiadł na progu szopy, w otwartych drzwiach i zaczął mozolny trud oczekiwania.  
Na szczęście Sherlock nie dał na siebie długo czekać. Przyszedł energicznym krokiem, a przez ramię miał rzeczywiście przewieszona strzelbę. Prawdopodobnie starą i wysłużoną, ale John i tak tylko z takich do tej pory strzelał.   
Jednak w tej chwili mógł myśleć jednak tylko o jednym- czy dostanie coś do jedzenia przed wyruszeniem w dalszą drogę. Sherlock bez słowa poprowadził go do domu i John zaczął mieć nadzieje. Ale gdy weszli na ganek zaniepokoił się nagle i uznał za konieczne spytać:  
\- A ten stary, co tu mieszka, puści cię ze mną?  
Indianiec obrócił się i rzucił przez ramię:  
\- Nie musi mi już na nic pozwalać.  
John najwyraźniej na czczo tracił całą swoją wrodzoną bystrość, bo głowił się jeszcze nad tymi słowami, kiedy przeszli przez spróchniały próg i znaleźli się w środku chaty.   
\- Chyba nie powinienem tu być. Ten facet by się na to nie zgodził. –zafrasował się znowu.  
Sherlock obrócił się i stanął w lekkim rozkroku, ze strzelbą na ramieniu.   
\- Mówię ci to, raz na zawsze. Ten stary pierdziel już tu nie rządzi. Możemy robić, co chcemy.  
Johnowi nie spodobały się te słowa- albo Sherlock go okłamywał, albo coś tu było nie tak, ale był tak głodny… że przestał zadawać pytania i poszedł do kuchni sprawdzić, czy znajdzie tam cokolwiek jadalnego.  
Kuchnia pasowała do reszty domu i wyglądu właściciela- była brudna i pozbawiona wygód. Ale w szafie znalazła się puszka fasoli, a na stole leżał chleb- oczywiście stary, ale nie na tyle, by nie dało się go pogryźć z odrobiną wody, więc ucieszył się ze swojego znaleziska. Zjadł wszystko szybko, z duszą na ramieniu, nasłuchując cały czas kroków właściciela domu.   
Sherlock usiadł przy nim, na kulawym krześle i zapatrzył się na niego tak intensywnie, że John natychmiast poczuł skrępowanie.  
\- Jesteś głodny?- zapytał wbrew sobie, mając przy tym wielką nadzieję, że odpowiedz będzie przecząca.  
\- Już jadłem.  
John odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Zaraz idziemy. Nie ma na co czekać. Nikt tu nie przyjdzie, ale lepiej nie kusić losu…   
Mimo to Sherlock nie przestał wyglądać na kogoś, komu się nigdzie nie spieszy. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle, rozstawiając nogi- być może po to, żeby się nie przewrócić na uszkodzonym krześle i patrzył na Johna jakby próbował go zapamiętać w najdrobniejszych szczegółach.   
\- Musisz więcej jeść. Jesteś za chudy żeby pracować w polu.- stwierdził w końcu i John odetchnął z ulgą, że tylko o to chodzi, choć zaraz potem odruchowo zaczął się bronić.  
\- Jak tylko będę miał szanse porządnie zjeść, to na pewno przytyję. Ty też jesteś za chudy.  
\- Nie. Ja tylko tak wyglądam. Zawsze będę chudy. A ty straciłeś ostatnio za dużo wagi.   
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Wystarczy, ze mam oczy.- powiedział wyciągając rękę po wodę Johna. John poczuł przemożne pragnienie, żeby zabrać mu kubek z zasięgu palców, ale to wydawało się nie być w porządku, skoro to dzięki niemu miał w ogóle co jeść i pić.  
Pochłonął kilkoma kęsami resztkę chleba i fasoli i wstał, żeby przed wyjściem umyć się pobieżnie nad zlewem.  
\- Ile mamy czasu, zanim wróci ten facet?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie martw się nim. Mamy czas, możesz jeszcze usiąść albo poszukać jeszcze czegoś do jedzenia. On nie żyje.  
John słysząc to, odwrócił się zaskoczony, ale powstrzymał cisnące mu się na usta pytania. Nie tyle z powodu Sherlocka, co dla swojego świętego spokoju. W końcu facet był już mocno posunięty w latach i miał prawo wyzionąć ducha, kiedy chciał (albo musiał). Ochlapał twarz i zamoczoną koszulą przetarł tors i nawet tak pobieżne umycie się było wielka ulgą dla jego skóry. Sherlock gapił się na niego dalej i John robiło się coraz bardziej dziwnie.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, to na podwórzu jest pompa. Możemy się tam umyć porządniej.   
John rozważył te propozycje poważnie.   
Było jeszcze chłodno i rozbieranie się do rosołu pod gołym niebem nie miało w sobie żadnego uroku. Ale za kilka godzin… może za dwie albo i mniej, słońce będzie już nieźle grzało i John znowu zacznie się pocić, a obaj będą już wtedy daleko stąd. A wtedy bardzo pożałuje, że nie skorzystał z możliwości umycia się w czystej wodzie.   
Rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw, uzbrojony w pełny brzuch, podjął decyzje.  
\- To gdzie jest ta pompa?  
Sherlock oderwał się z energią niewiarygodną, jak na te porę dnia i wyszedł tylnym wyjściem. John poszedł za nim przygotowując sie na kąpiel w zimnej wodzie.   
Sherlock stanął obok starej zardzewiałej pompy i powiedział z uśmiechem:  
\- Pomogę ci.  
\- Będziesz pompował?  
\- Albo umyje ci plecy.- zaśmiał się, a Johnowi zrobiło się i tak dziwnie. To nie zabrzmiało jak żart. John nie mógł się opędzić od rosnącego poczucia, że prawie każde słowo Indianina ma jakieś drugie znaczenie i powinien się skupić, żeby je odgadnąć, ale jeśli nie potrafi- to może się to skończyć dla niego źle.   
Skinął ostrożnie głową i Sherlock nacisną na ramie pompy. Woda była tak czysta i tak zimna, jak John sobie wyobrażał. Od razu pokrył się cały gęsią skórka, choć używał mokrej koszuli do mycia, a nie polewał się bezpośrednio woda- jak by zrobił, gdyby było gorąco. Sherlock pompował miarowo, woda lała się szerokim strumieniem i John szybko był cały mokry. W końcu nadeszła nieuchronna chwila, żeby zdjąć spodnie, choćby po to, żeby i je przy okazji przeprać, bo brudne były już strasznie.   
Do tej pory wiele razy ściągał spodnie w obecności innych chłopców i mężczyzn. Kiedy jest się biednym, nie można wybrzydzać, a John zawsze był biedny i kąpiel pod pompą albo prysznicem zrobionym z konewki w jakimś baraku była zwykle najlepszym, na co mógł liczyć. A jednak tutaj i teraz pod tym dziwnie uważnym, wręcz czujnym spojrzeniem dziwacznego nieznajomego, John nagle poczuł nieznane mu zawstydzenie. Najchętniej poprosiłby, żeby tamten się odwrócił, ale to byłoby dziwaczne i niewygodne, bo pompował przecież wodę. Co gorsza jednak John był prawie pewien, że gdyby go o to poprosił, Sherlock i tak wcale by go nie posłuchał, tylko bezlitośnie wyśmiał jego niezwykłe skrupuły. Dlatego zacisnął zęby i przełamując głupie uczucia, na które nie była ani pora ani miejsce- rozsupłał węzeł na sznurku, udającym pasek i pozwolił opaść rzeczywiście ostatnio zbyt luźnym spodniom.  
Był teraz całkiem nagi, a Sherlock przestał pompować i wyprostował się na całą swoją imponująca wysokość.  
\- Nieźle.- mruknął i John wytrącony ze swoich myśli, poderwał głowę, by spojrzeć mu w twarz z niemym zapytaniem w oczach. Uśmieszek, który zobaczył wcale mu się nie spodobał. Był jakiś taki… nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale nie podobał mu się i już.  
\- Całkiem nieźle wyglądasz.- doprecyzował Indianin, kiwając głową, co z jakiegoś powodu nie spodobało się Johnowi jeszcze bardziej.- Jak na takie chuchro…   
Johnowi zajęło chwile zrozumienie, o czym mowa, a gdy to pojął, natychmiast zasłonił krocze rękami i zaczerwienił się aż po czubki uszu (tak to przynajmniej poczuł).  
\- Nie…- zająknął się i zamilkł, nie wiedząc, co ma teraz zrobić i powiedzieć, żeby tamten przestał się na niego tak bezczelnie gapić i mówić takie rzeczy. Właściwie nie tyle okropne- a jakiś sposób można je było nawet uznać za bardzo niewłaściwy komplement… ale to nie znaczyło, że John chciał tego słuchać.  
W dodatku stał stanowczo za blisko.  
\- Odsuń się!- wybuchnął John i sam cofnął się o krok, na wszelki wypadek.   
Sherlock ani myślał posłuchać. Rozsunął nogi i podparł się pod boki rękami i odchylił do tyłu z miną na poły rozbawioną, na poły tryumfalną.  
\- A jak się nie odsunę, to co?- zapytał niskim głosem, zupełnie innym, niż ten którym mówił normalnie i John poczuł nagle straszliwa złość. Zapomniana mokra koszula wypadła mu z ręki, a on z całej siły zapierając się stopami o ziemie popchnął Sherlocka obiema rękami. Tamten zatoczył się, zaskoczony, ale ustał na nogach, a pomiędzy jego krzaczastymi brwiami pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka- jeszcze zaskoczenia, a może już irytacji.  
\- Odejdź! Zostaw mnie!- John wrzasnął czując, jak adrenalina robi swoje i całe ciało gotuje się do walki. Znał to uczucie aż za dobrze, stoczył tyle bojek w swoim życiu, że dawno przestał je liczyć i wiedział doskonale, co się zaraz wydarzy.  
Nie mógł mieć tylko pewności, czy przeciwnik zdąży go uderzyć pierwszy, ale ręce same zacisnęły mu się w pięści, w nieświadomym, dobrze wyćwiczonym geście. I wtedy w ciągu tych sekund pomiędzy groźbą, a początkiem bijatyki- Sherlock zdołał go zaskoczyć po raz kolejny.   
Owszem- rzucił się z wyciągniętymi rękami, ale wcale nie po to, by go uderzyć, albo pchnąć na ziemie, tylko po to, by go objąć na wysokości łokci unieruchamiając przy tym całkiem skutecznie jego ręce, gotowe już do walki. A potem… potem go pocałował- gwałtownie i z pasją, jakiej John chyba nigdy nie doświadczył (bo do tej pory to on całował, raczej płochliwe- albo to udające- dziewczęta).  
Dlatego jego umysł nie bardzo wiedział, jak interpretować to, co się z nim teraz stało i przez dłuższą chwile nie wydawał żadnych jasnych rozkazów reszcie ciała. A kiedy wreszcie to zrobił- sam John był najbardziej zaskoczony obrotem spraw- otworzył usta i odwzajemnił ten pocałunek. Zupełnie inny, niż znał do tej pory, zupełnie nie płochliwy ani odrobinkę nieśmiały pocałunek, w którym było za dużo zębów i śliny, jak na to, do czego przywykł. Ale wszystko nie było ważne w tej chwili, kiedy zapomniał o całym świecie (który mógł się wtrącić lada chwila, kimś, kto by się pojawił w domu i zobaczył ich razem).  
Indianin przytrzymywał mu teraz głowę jedną ręka, a druga sięgał już dużo niżej i nie przestawał go całować, a Johnowi jakoś wcale nie przeszkadzała żadna z tych rzeczy. Nie pamiętał nawet, dlaczego by miało przeszkadzać! Chciał tylko więcej…

Obudził się z jękiem i sapiąc lekko leżał przez jakiś czas, opanowując zbyt szybko bijące, podekscytowane serce.   
I nie mógł zrozumieć, co się tu właściwie stało.  
Długo leżał w swoim wygodnym i ciepłym łóżku na Baker Street, nie mogąc za nic w świecie zasnąć na powrót, a kiedy w końcu mu się to udało, niemal bał się tego, co może przynieść sen.  
Miał przy tym nadzieję, że do następnego poranka uda mu się zapomnieć o tym, co pokazywała mu, jego- najwyraźniej mocno zdezorientowana i pokręcona- podświadomość.  
Niestety- nic z tego.  
Następnego dnia pamiętał wszystko doskonale (albo na tyle dobrze, że to nie miało większego znaczenia). Pamiętał Sherlocka, który był oczywiście najbardziej bezczelnym niewolnikiem, jakiego świat widział (i który prawdopodobnie zabił swojego pana, by go okraść przed wyruszeniem w świat z nowym „przyjacielem”). I choć coś takiego (albo podobnego) wydarzało mu się ostatnio już drugi raz, John nadal nie potrafił zrozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.  
Co nie ułatwiało oczywiście coraz bardziej trudnego zadania ukrycia przed realnym Sherlockiem treści swoich snów. Erotycznych (niezaprzeczalnie) produktów nieświadomości, zadziwiającej w pierwszym rzędzie jego samego; co w ogólnym rozrachunku mogło jednak nie pomagać wystarczająco, jeśli się brało pod uwagę to, co psychologia mówiła na temat podświadomości i nieświadomych pragnień. Toteż choć John jak zwykle bronił się całym sobą przed konkluzjami, które mu się nie podobały- nie trzeba byłoby być zagorzałym Freudystą, żeby zauważyć przynajmniej początek pewnego wzoru.   
Zupełnie nie wiedział co ma z tym wszystkim zrobić, a przede wszystkim –co ma myśleć teraz o sobie. I jakaś jego mała część miała ochotę tylko na jedno: ukryć się na jakiś czas przed zbyt przenikliwym wzrokiem współlokatora i obiektu… swojego afektu (nie odważał się nazwać tego inaczej, jeszcze nie… nie póki nie został do tego zmuszony). A nie miał zamiaru łatwo skapitulować. Nie w tym przypadku. Nie jeśli chodziło o Sherlocka, którego podziwiał, szanował, z którym mieszkał od ponad roku i którego uważał za całkiem niezdolnego do jakichkolwiek relacji romantycznych z kimkolwiek.   
Może, gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego? John bardzo szybko zaczął się zastanawiać, czy coś by to zmieniło w gmatwaninie uczuć, w jakiej teraz tkwił. Czy coś by zmieniło, gdyby przyśnił mu się jakiś przystojny aktor, albo ten uroczy recepcjonista z przychodni, w której usiłował pracować (ostatnio coraz mniej wydajnie i przytomnie, przez te sny).  
Wyobrażenie sobie, że przystojny recepcjonista rzuca się na niego i go całuje, macając równocześnie w okolicach krocza. Głównie (choć nie tylko) dlatego, że recepcjonista miał dziewczynę, której bardzo otwarcie okazywał swoje uczucia, przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.   
Z aktorem poszło jeszcze gorzej- John nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić sytuacji, w której mógłby się z nim znaleźć sam na sam na dłużej, niż kilkanaście sekund. Po czwartej próbie skapitulował- i przestał się wygłupiać.   
Robienie z siebie idioty zupełnie go nie pociągało, nawet jeśli tylko on był tego świadkiem. A wyobrażanie sobie jak pożąda go jakikolwiek facet…. Było głupie. Durne. Idiotyczne. I jakieś takie… John nie znajdował adekwatnych określeń, bo ich nie znał, ale nie czuł się z tą myślą dobrze. Jakby mrówki chodziły mu pod skórą. Wyobrażanie sobie czegoś więcej z jakimkolwiek znanym mu mężczyzną (oprócz Sherlocka) okazało się… niemożliwe. Jego umysł po prostu się buntował- niczym nieposłuszny kucyk- i z duża dozą urazy zrzucał go ze swego metaforycznego grzbietu za każdym razem. A gdy John ponawiał próby odzyskania kontroli, metaforyczny kucyk definitywnie się oddalił w siną dal- pełen agresywnej godności. 

Na szczęście dla niego- tym razem Sherlock miał zajecie i nie łaził za nim świdrując go tymi swoimi oczyskami w nadziei na wypatrzenie wskazówki pomocnej do rozwiązania zagadki, ale John znajdował w tym zadziwiająco mało pociechy. Zbyt był zajęty pławieniem się w swoim nieszczęściu, pomieszanym z poczuciem głębokiej i niezasłużonej krzywdy, jaka nie miała prawa go spotkać- był przecież w gruncie rzeczy dobrym człowiekiem, który nie zabijał nikogo bez absolutnej konieczności i z pewnością uratował więcej żyć, niż przypadało przeciętnie na głowę lekarza zatrudnionego w brytyjskiej służbie zdrowia.   
Dlaczego wiec spotykało go coś takiego? w przelotnych chwilach przytomności i mniejszego skupienia na samym sobie, zastanawiał się także nad tym, co takie sny mogą oznaczać dla samego detektywa. Czy jeśli się o nich dowie (jakiś głosik podpowiadał mu, że to tylko kwestia czasu) to będzie się czuł niekomfortowo czy raczej będzie się złościł? Obrazi się na zbyt ludzkie i mętne uczucia współlokatora i odreaguje to w epickim napadzie dąsania się polegując przez tydzień na różnych meblach, czy raczej zażąda szybkiej przeprowadzki krnąbrnego elementu- czyli Johna?  
A może wręcz przeciwnie- zacznie się interesować dziwaczną psychiką współlokatora i zacznie go testować na różne sposoby, żeby się dowiedzieć… czego właściwie? jak mocno John chce się z nim przespać?   
Sam John mógłby chcieć to wiedzieć, ale na pewno nie w wyniku eksperymentów detektywa (jakiekolwiek by one nie były- jeśli dotyczyły uczuć i ciała –były niedozwolone. Absolutnie zakazane).   
Następny taki sen pojawił się po dwóch tygodniach, kiedy John zaczynał już oddychać z ulgą i nieśmiało wierzyć, że może cały ten problem rozwiązał się sam i to w najlepszy możliwy sposób- po prostu zniknął.


	2. Chapter 2

John wracał do domu ze studiów pełen nadziei na przyszłość, ale także niesamowicie zmęczony. Ostatnie kilka miesięcy było trudne… dużo egzaminów (także praktycznych) i nerwowa atmosfera, która udzieliła się nawet jemu, choć przecież zawsze był sumienny i uczył się na bieżąco. Nie miał sprecyzowanych planów na następne kilka miesięcy- chciał po prostu odpocząć po tym całym zamęcie i niedospanych nocach, pojeździć na ulubionym koniu i znów zapoznać się z posiadłością ojca. Rzadko przyjeżdżał do domu przez ostatnie kilka lat- a przecież matka pisała mu o wielu zmianach, na przykład o nowym niewolniku, którego ostatnio kupił ojciec… to ostatnie było nawet intrygujące- matka była damą z południa i uważała niewolników za zwierzęta, niektórych tylko za lepiej przyuczonych do naśladowania ludzi.   
Sam John nie miał na ich temat zdania. Na ogół ich po prostu nie zauważał. Dopiero gdy wyjechał na studia zrozumiał, ile codziennej pracy (nieprzyjemnej, a niekiedy ciężkiej) wykonywali dla niego ci ludzie. Przez to nauczył się może nie tyle szanować, co dostrzegać ich nieobecność. Rzadziej obecność.   
Ten nowy niewolnik musiał być wiec wyjątkowy, skoro matka o nim napisała. Gdyby tylko o nim wspomniała, to byłoby dziwne, ale ona poświęciła mu cały akapit swojego listu! John wbrew sobie był ciekaw… teraz jednak chciał przed wszystkim odpocząć- podróż była długa i wyczerpująca, dlatego tak rzadko bywał w domu- pozwał sobie na nią tylko raz na rok.   
Na stacji czekał na niego wysłany przez ojca powóz- ten starszy, wysłużony. Prowadził go stary Simmons i John nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaczął go wypytywać o to, co się ostatnio wydarzyło w posiadłości. Simmons odpowiadał półsłówkami, jakby niechętnie i John czuł coraz większą irytację.   
Zajechali po około godzinie i John z rozkoszą myślał o kąpieli i dobrym posiłku, zanim będzie na siłach przywitać porządnie rodziców. Zwłaszcza matkę- bo to ona zwracał uwagę na takie rzeczy, jak poszarpane i brudne mankiety koszuli i przytarte i popękane buty.  
Zawsze go informowała, kiedy mu się zdarzało ubrudzić albo zniszczyć ubranie.   
Kiedy wszedł do domu matka jednak już na niego czekała, choć wyraźnie nie spodobał jej się stan jego odzienia i zarost, którego nie miał jak się pozbyć- powitała go ciepło i ze łzami prawdziwego wzruszenia w oczach, co zdarzało jej się tak rzadko, że John poczuł się dziwnie i niezręcznie. Uciekł wiec jak najszybciej na górę, do swoich pokoi, gdzie przebrał się szybko i ochlapał czystą wodą, przygotowaną wcześniej. Potem od razu zbiegł na dół, bo kolacja już się zbliżała a on był coraz bardziej głodny. Kiedy nadszedł zmierzch, wrócił ojciec i tym razem to John był mocno poruszony.   
Przy kolacji miał okazje zobaczyć nowe nabytki: Marie- płochliwą młodą niewolnicę matki, która zastąpiła Luise i tego nowego, młodego chłopaka, o którym pisała w liście.   
Wołali na niego Tom, ale kiedy przedstawiał się stojąc z opuszczoną głową przed Johnem, pozwalając się obejrzeć, wypowiedział zupełnie inne imię- John je zapamiętał, bo jeszcze takiego nie słyszał: Sherlock.  
Ale to nie imię było najbardziej niezwykłą rzeczą w tym młodym Murzynie i John musiał przyznać, już po chwili, że matka miała racje, poświęcając mu swoją uwagę.   
Po pierwsze był najbardziej białym Murzynem, jakiego ktokolwiek widział i gdyby nie ubranie oraz kontekst, mógłby uznać go za opalonego białego. Co prawda miał ciemne włosy, ale układały mu się w miękkie loki, jak u bogatej białej kobiety, a nie jak te sprężynki, które miała większość Murzynów. A oczy miał jaśniejsze, niż sam John.   
Szybko okazało się w dodatku, że także i ten niezwykły wygląd nie był w nim najniezwyklejszą cechą. Bo jego pierwsze słowa, zaraz po tym jak się przedstawił, brzmiały:  
\- John Watson, drugi syn państwa. Właśnie zdał ostatnie egzaminy i nabył prawo do miana lekarza. Wszem i wobec mówi, że ma zamiar otworzyć praktykę w miasteczku, a potem szybko się ożenić i spłodzić dziedzica… mówi tak i nawet trochę w to wierzy, ale w rzeczywistości… wolałby robić coś bardziej ryzykownego: podróżować, może zaciągnąć się na statek… zobaczyć dzikie kraje, walczyć w jakiejś wojnie, przeprowadzać operacje, których nikt przed nim jeszcze nie robił. Takie rzeczy...-zakończył tracąc rozpęd, jakby zorientował się, co mówi i do kogo.   
John miał się za opanowanego (na ogół) człowieka, ale nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyku zdziwienia:  
\- Jak?... Co?..  
I nie chodziło nawet o to, co powiedział niewolnik- bo mógł się tego dowiedzieć podsłuchując jak matka rozmawia z kimś o swoim synu lekarzu. To, co go zszokowało to dobór słów, których użył ten nowy (wskazujący na całkiem niezłe wykształcenie) oraz na niespotykaną swobodę, z jaką wygłosił te swoje rewelacje.   
Tak, jakby w najmniejszym stopniu nie bał się kary za swoją śmiałość.  
Tak, jakby nikt nigdy go nie obił kijem za bezczelność, czy lenistwo- najbardziej tępione wady czarnych. Nieważne jak bardzo prawdziwe były jego słowa, to sam ich fakt wypowiedzenia był najbardziej zdumiewający.  
Tom chyba również zauważył, co właśnie się stało, bo zamilkł i zamrugał szybko, jak przebudzony ze snu i spuścił znów głowę i zgarbił się, jak przystało na porządnego czarnucha.   
John dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, jak tamten jest wysoki- choć nie miał butów był o kilka cali wyższy od niego samego.  
\- Tom, idź do pokoju panicza i zajmij się jego bagażem.- rozkazała szybko matka i Tom wybiegł z pokoju, dudniąc bosymi pietami po deskach podłogi. A John dopiero po chwili, gdy oszołomienie minęło, uświadomił sobie, że matka odesłała niewolnika na wszelki wypadek, aby jej syn nie zezłościł się na niego jeszcze bardziej.  
Musiała go naprawdę lubić. Jak żadnego do tej pory.  
John na razie nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o tym wszystkim i z ulgą przyjął zmianę tematu, kiedy ojciec zaczął opowiadać o plantacji. W końcu słuchał go jednak z uwagą tylko przez chwilę- zmęczenie podrożą dopadło go znienacka, ale za to z taka siłą, że nie był w stanie go odeprzeć.  
Szybko przeprosił rodziców i poszedł do swojego pokoju, mając nadzieje, że przynajmniej tam wszystko jest po staremu.

***

Następnego ranka obudziły go jakieś hałasy i kiedy otwarł oczy, zobaczył, że do jego pokoju wchodzi ten dziwaczny niewolnik. W świetle poranka wyglądał… bardzo młodo, jakby miał najwyżej 20 lat i nigdy ciężko nie pracował. Choć ubrany był w prostą i dosyć wystrzępioną na brzegach koszulę, tak w niej wyglądał, jakby kosztowała majtek i była szyta w Paryżu. Nie, żeby John wiedział, jak się nosi w Paryżu….  
Obserwował go spod na wpół uchylonych powiek i udając, ze jeszcze śpi zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ktoś tak wysoki potrafi poruszać się z taka gracją. Widział coś takiego tylko raz w życiu- u baletmistrza w teatrze, dawno temu, gdy z matką był w Alabamie.  
Miał wtedy 19 lat, niewiele zrozumiał z tego, co zobaczył na scenie, ale bardziej, niż wszystkie światła i teatralne sztuczki, bardziej od zgrabnych kobiet spodobał mu się wysoki mężczyzna w masce ptaka, tańczący wokół nich. Długo potem nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć. Teraz sobie o nim przypomniał, patrząc, jak Tom się porusza. Jakby tańczył. A przecież tak naprawdę tylko sprzątał jego pokój i przygotowywał dla niego ubranie i wodę do mycia.   
\- Czy coś jeszcze, panie?- zapytał nagle Tom barytonem nie pasującym do jego młodego wyglądu a John z zaskoczenia otworzył szeroko oczy, niwecząc przykrywkę.   
\- Nic… nic więcej.- wybąkał, jak przyłapany na czymś nieistotnym. Zorientował się, że wcale nie musi się czuć i usiadł na łóżku.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że nie śpię?- zapytał, zanim zdążył pomyśleć.  
Tom przystanął w kacie pokoju, ze szmatka w ręce.  
\- Inny rytm oddechu… cichszy, lżejszy, szybszy. No i zobaczyłem, że pan ma otwarte jedno oko.  
John nie potrafił stłumić podziwu w głosie:  
\- Tobie naprawdę niewiele umyka, co?  
Tom tylko skinął głowa, aż loki podskoczyły mu nad czołem.  
John chciał przedłużyć te chwilę i sam nie wiedział, dlaczego. Nie chciał, żeby Tom już odchodził. No i naprawdę był ciekaw, dlatego zapytał:  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że chciałem się zaciągnąć do wojska?  
\- Widziałem mapy, które pan ma w pokoju. I książki o podróżach. Były zniszczone, ale nie stare. Często używane. Zagięte rogi, dopiski na marginesach jednym charakterem pisma- pańskim.   
Za to niewiele innych książek. Czyli to było cos, co pana zajmowało. Jeśli zabawki- to żołnierze i statki, a nie koniki albo wiatrówka na bażanty i wiewiórki, jak u pańskiego starszego brata.  
John zaśmiał się szczerze.  
\- O tak! Robert zawsze kochał konie. I strzelał do wszystkiego, co nie zdążyło przed nim uciec! Pamiętam, jak postrzelił swojego własnego psa… no, ale to było dawno, zanim się ożenił…- zamilkł, przypominając sobie z kim rozmawia, a ponieważ sobie przypomniał, rozkazał:  
\- Podejdź tutaj.  
Tom posłusznie zrobił dwa kroki i zatrzymał się, dotykając kolanami brzegu łóżka.   
John nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co i dlaczego robi i skąd mu się biorą takie impulsy, odrzucił kołdrę i poklepał dłonią łóżko obok siebie.  
\- Usiądź tutaj, przy mnie.  
Tom posłuchał od razu, co Johna zdziwiło, mimo wszystko.   
Widocznie, mimo swego arystokratycznego wyglądu, spędził życie w niewoli i w końcu musiał się nauczyć słuchać poleceń. Bo inaczej byłby już martwy.  
\- Chce się dowiedzieć, o tobie jak najwięcej. Jesteś… szczególny.  
Tom przymknął oczy i podniósł podbródek z uporem:  
\- Wielu mi to mówiło. Nie skończyło się to dobrze. Dla mnie.  
\- Ale ja jestem zadowolony…- John uniósł rękę i dotknął jego policzka, gładkiego jak u kobiety.- Ty mi się podobasz.   
Tom przełknął ślinę i znieruchomiał, jak przerażony jelonek.   
Johnowi się to spodobało. Wiedział, że to, co robi jest nie do końca dobre (dlaczego? jakoś w tej chwili zapomniał) i że może nigdy już nie wiec drugiej szansy… ale tym bardziej upajała go ta władza, która miał w tej chwili nad tym pięknym chłopcem.   
Nie chciał go płoszyć gwałtownym ruchem, nie potrzebował gwałtowności. Na nią przyjdzie czas później, teraz chciał go tylko przy sobie zatrzymać. I żeby Tom był cicho.   
Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, kiedy go pocałował. To było mądre posuniecie- pocałunek zatkał mu usta, które nie mogły teraz narobić hałasu, a przy tym dawał do zrozumienia, czego John teraz chce. Tom nie zaczął się wyrywać, ale tez nie odwzajemnił pocałunku.   
Toteż John spróbował innego podejścia. Chwycił chłopca za kark i przyciągnął do siebie i posmakował skóry na jego szyi.  
Tom znosił to z pozornym spokojem ale ciągle siedział na łóżku wyprostowany jak struna i sztywny, jak deska. Ledwo jego pierś się unosiła w oddechu, ale John niemal słyszał jak mocno wali mu serce. Nie chciał słyszeć żadnych protestów, ani tym bardziej walczyć z jego ciałem, ale potrzebował coś powiedzieć, coś z siebie wyrzucić.  
\- Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale czuje, ze cię znam skądś…. że już się spotkaliśmy. Muszę... –zapomniał, co miał powiedzieć, zajęty całowaniem wilgotnej od potu szyi. A potem dodał jakby po namyśle:- Musisz to rozumieć. Nie ma czego się bać. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Wystarczy, że mnie posłuchasz….   
Tom wydał siebie jakiś dźwięk, ale John nie próbował go nawet zrozumieć. Chwycił za jego postrzępioną koszule i zdarł ją, nie bacząc na kościane guziki.   
Chłopak mu w tym nie pomógł, ale też nie przeszkodził. John spojrzał mu wreszcie w oczy i zobaczył w nich wielkie zdziwienie. Oraz lekki… strach? Nie obeszło go to jednak tak naprawdę- znów zaczął go całować- po prawie bezwłosej klatce piersiowej i brzuchu.   
Tom bał się chyba poruszyć, bo choć cały trząsł się, tkwił ciągle w jednym miejscu, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na materiale swoich spodni, które John próbował w tej chwili rozpiąć. Teraz, gdy już zaczął, nie potrafił zwolnic i przynajmniej udawać, że przejmuje się zdaniem Toma. Albo, że chce być delikatny.  
\- Robiłeś to już? Musiałeś…- usprawiedliwił się od razu i pociągnął za wysłużony pasek.- Ktoś ci na pewno już pokazał, co trzeba robić. Żebym był z ciebie zadowolony…  
Tom sapnął i zaczął wreszcie odpychać ręce i głowę Johna, ale ten nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Zacisnął zęby na jego uchu w ramach reprymendy i wcisnął rękę w spodnie.  
\- Nie szarp się, to będzie przyjemnie. Wcale nie chce ci zrobić nic złego, ale to od ciebie zależy, jak to się potoczy.  
\- Nie!- krzyknął wreszcie Tom i wreszcie, jakby się dopiero teraz na to zdecydował, z całej siły go odepchnął.  
Próbował wstać i (zapewne) uciec z pokoju, ale gdy tylko stanął na nogi, przewrócił się jak długi, przez spodnie, które opadły mu do kostek. Po chwili zbierał się z podłogi obolały zawstydzony i trochę przestraszony. John nie mógł się nie roześmiać na ten widok. Nie musiał się martwic, że Tom mu ucieknie- bardzo łatwo było na niego skoczyć i przycisnąć do podłogi, unieruchamiając całkowicie.  
\- Nie uciekniesz mi.- syknął mu do ucha i szarpnął za długie loki, podkreślając swoje słowa.  
\- Nie!- jęknął Tom z prawdziwą rozpaczą i szarpnął się całym ciałem, żeby zrzucić ciężar z pleców.  
John zaśmiał się bez wesołości. To, jak chłopak z nim walczył okazało się dużo bardziej podniecające niż sądził. Tom chyba to wyczuł, bo szarpnął głową i uderzył go prosto w nos. 

I wtedy John obudził się gwałtownie w swoim łóżku na Baker Street. Jakby ktoś go rzeczywiście uderzył. Odruchowo pomacał nos i dół twarzy, ale nic go nie zabolało, tylko się od tego całkiem rozbudził. Szczegóły snu umykały mu z głowy, ale ogólny wydźwięk nie chciał całkiem zniknąć i tym razem spowodowało zawstydzenie zupełnie innej natury.  
Jak mógł chcieć przymusić Sherlocka do seksu? Właściwie zgwałcić? Bo przecież do tego ten sen się sprowadzał? I nawet nie mógł zaprzeczyć, dla swego spokoju ducha, że strach Sherlocka tylko sprawiał mu większą przyjemność.   
Tego ranka nie chciał napotkać współlokatora jeszcze bardziej, niż po poprzednich snach.  
To już nie były po prostu niezrozumiałe erotyczne sny… to było coś… śliskiego, wstrętnego, złego!  
I chociaż ktoś mógłby się od razu usprawiedliwić, że to w końcu był tylko sen i nikomu nie stała się krzywda, John był całkiem serio poruszony tym, co o jego psychice musiał mówić sen, w którym tak spodobało mu się zmuszanie kogoś do seksu. Wcale nie chciał się tego dowiadywać o sobie. A myśl, że ktokolwiek inny mógłby poznać jego tajemnicę, była nieznośna.   
Tym razem Serock zaskoczył go zupełnie.  
Następnego dnia John siedział w swoim fotelu i próbował się skupić na oglądaniu jakiegoś filmu o robotach wyglądających jak ludzie, żeby nie myśleć o snach. Miał dużo trudności z nadążeniem za fabułą, co nie było dziwne, w tej sytuacji. Oczywiście istniała tez ewentualność, że fabułą tego filmu nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Tak czy owak słabo spełniała funkcje odwracania uwagi od niewesołych myśli (takich jak: „czy jestem nienormalny”, „co się ze mną dzieje?”). Nagle zauważył ze Sherlock stoi przed nim i ze smyczkiem w dłoni gapi się na niego, jak na bardzo ciekawy preparat.  
\- Przemyślałem wszystkie dostępne dane, które zebrałem podczas obserwacji twojego zachowania.  
John poczuł, że ktoś znienacka wrzucił mu kostkę lodu za koszulę. Natychmiast zapomniał o wszystkim, poza tym obrzydliwym uczuciem.  
\- I doszedłem do wniosku, że twoje zachowanie ma coś wspólnego z seksem. Nie z czymś, co zrobiłeś świadomie… a zatem albo byłeś wtedy pijany, albo nieprzytomny…   
Johna zmroziło jeszcze bardziej, bo w jednej chwili uwierzył, że Sherlock naprawdę mógł się wszystkiego domyślić. Zawsze to w nim podziwiał; te nadludzkie moce odgadywania prawdy, ale w tej chwili wolałby, żeby był nieco mniej spostrzegawczy, a za to bardziej taktowny, lub posiadał choć szczątkową empatię i rozumiał, że pewne informacje lepiej zostawić dla siebie. Nawet, jeżeli się przebiera nogami z niecierpliwości, by się popisać przed kimś swoimi umiejętnościami.   
Sherlock tym czasem kontynuował, lekko znudzony jakby opowiadał o właśnie o tym jak ma zamiar poukładać ubrania w szafie. Choć patrząc na metki ubrań w jego szafie- opowieść o porządkowaniu ich mogłaby być może wzbudzić w nim większe emocje.  
\- Unikałeś mnie tak bardzo, że zacząłem podejrzewać, że to ma coś wspólnego ze mną. Do tej pory jakoś nie kojarzyłem ci się z seksem, ale najwyraźniej ostatnio…   
John nie wytrzymał napięcia i wybuchł jak odpalona petarda:  
\- To nie jest takie jak myślisz! To tylko te trzy sny! Wcale ich nie chciałem, wcale… potem czułem się okropnie! Nie podnieca mnie coś takiego. Nigdy bym tak o tobie nie pomyślał.. ale to były sny i nie panuje nad nimi. Nad snami nie ma się kontroli!  
\- Co?- Sherlock zbliżył się jeszcze o dwa kroki i wsiał już w tej chwili nad nim jak pochylone wiatrem drzewko.- Co ci się śniło dokładnie? Mam prawo wiedzieć, skoro to o mnie chodzi…  
\- Ja…- John zorientował się wreszcie, co właśnie wyjawił i zaczerwienił się w jednej chwili:- Nic takiego. Nic złego. A w ogóle to skąd?.. jak się domyśliłeś?  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Właśnie sam mi to powiedziałeś. Potwierdzając jedna z hipotez. Zresztą te najbardziej prawdopodobną.   
John miał ochotę uciec albo choćby zapaść się pod ziemie, ale musiało mu wystarczyć samo zakrycie dłońmi twarzy. Twarzy, która piekła go niemiłosiernie. Musiał być czerwony jak piwonia. Co samo w sobie zawstydzało go jeszcze bardziej. To było absurdalne i niedorzeczne- przecież był dojrzałym mężczyzna, który nie musiał się wstydzić swoich snów. Ani zupełnie naturalnej na nie reakcji.   
A najgorsze, że czuł się niewiarygodnie bezradny, jakby ktoś go przywiązał do torów, po których miał zaraz przejechać pociąg- sparaliżowany strachem mógł tylko patrzeć na zbliżającą się katastrofę albo spróbować się ukryć przed siłą natury, jaką był w takich chwilach Sherlock.   
\- A zatem chodzi o erotyczne sny, w których występuję. Tylko ja, czy może ktoś jeszcze?- zapytał z autentyczną ciekowością, bezstronnego badacza, a John wręcz czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. Nie miał odwagi odsłonić twarzy i tylko jęknął- zarazem wściekły, zmieszany i przerażony równocześnie. Niezrażony niczym Sherlock uznał to za jakąś odpowiedź i kontynuował dalej:  
\- Czyli to coś naprawdę dziwacznego… przyznam, ze to pobudza moją ciekawość. I wyobraźnię…  
\- Nie!- John dał się znów podejść jak dziecko i sprowokować do reakcji.- To nie tak!- wymamrotał spomiędzy palców.  
\- A jak?  
\- Nie wiem… po prostu… po prostu śniło mi się, że jesteś niewolnikiem, ale takim bardzo sprytnym. Właściwie to byłeś bardzo do siebie podobny. Nie tylko z wyglądu.  
\- Ale byłem niewolnikiem?-upewnił się Sherlock, a John wyczuł w jego tonie zakamuflowaną groźbę albo może podejrzenie czegoś złego, bo natychmiast zdjął ręce z twarzy, wyprostował się i powiedział:  
\- To nie moja wina!  
\- Oczywiście.- wymruczał Sherlock, jak zachwycony wielki kot na widok tłustej myszki.   
\- To zupełnie naturalne, że jestem obecny w twoich snach… śnimy przeważnie o tym, co mamy obok siebie, gdy nie śpimy. Mózg opróżnia kosze na śmieci podczas snu, przygotowuje miejsce na nowe dane, przetwarza krótkotrwałe wspomnienia na długotrwałe. To nasza świadomość nadaje tym przypadkowym strzępom wspomnień i myśli, wymieszanych przypadkowo jak w kalejdoskopie, następstwo skutkowo- przyczynowe i logikę. A nawet jakiś sens.  
John westchnął z ulgą. To zabrzmiało naukowo. Czyli jak coś, w co można spokojnie uwierzyć i rozgrzeszyć się do końca.   
To wszystko to tylko przypadkowe, nic nie znaczące okruchy jawy, które jego umysł, żądny logiki powiązał w coś przypominającego fabułę…   
I oczywiście właśnie wtedy Sherlock musiał zburzyć jego rodzący się spokój ducha, stwierdzając:  
\- A jednak nie w tym rzecz, co twoja świadomość serwuje ci w ramach wytłumaczenia- bardziej intrygująca jest twoja reakcja na to, co MYŚLISZ, że ci się przyśniło… Bo ta reakcja wiele mówi o TOBIE, prawda? A ty zareagowałeś: wstydem, unikaniem mnie, zamartwianiem się, jakbyś się dowiedział czegoś nieprzyjemnego, smutnego… o sobie? Przecież nie o mnie, albo kimś innym- bo jednak jesteś za mądry, by sądzić, że sny potrafią być prorocze i stanowić źródło wiedzy o czymś losie… dowiedziałeś się czegoś o sobie, w kontekście seksu, co skłoniło cię do unikania MNIE. Byłem niewolnikiem w twoich snach… Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to twoja podświadomość odwróciła sytuacje, żebyś mógł się poczuć lepszy ode mnie. A jeśli nie lepszy, to chociaż mający kontrole- nad sytuacja, nade mną… bo na co dzień jest raczej odwrotnie… nie sądzisz?  
John wciągnął głęboko powietrze nosem i wstał, odpychając przy okazji detektywa.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że tylko ucieka przed nieunikniona konfrontacją i niczego nie załatwi w ten sposób. Sherlock włączy po prostu pauzę w rozmowie i zrobi wszystko, by dokończyć ją później. Ale i tak nie mógł się powstrzymać i uciekł, nie mogąc wytrzymać napięcia.  
Tak, jak wiele razy wcześniej, gdy spór się zaogniał, a on nie wiedział, co zrobić, żeby go uspokoić. Albo gdy czuł się przyparty przez kogoś do muru. Lub rozwścieczony do granicy utraty kontroli nad sobą.   
Oczywiście nigdy nie mógł uciec na długo. Tak to już jest z uciekaniem- niczego nie zamienia, a jeśli już, to na gorsze, bo ważne decyzje zapadają bez twojego udziału. A jednak i tak uciekał, żeby się uspokoić, zdystansować, wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie, choć rzadko mu się to udawało.   
Wrócił do domu po kilka kwadransach spacerowania po ulicach zatłoczonych ludźmi próbującymi dotrzeć do domu.  
Wrócił z podkurczonym ogonem i świadomością, że nadal nic nie rozumie- zwłaszcza siebie.  
Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania, Sherlock stał przy oknie i grał na skrzypcach, jakąś rzewną melodię i ewidentnie myślał.  
\- John, dlaczego nie zrobiłeś mi herbaty?- mruknął z pretensja.  
\- Bo mnie tu nie było przez jakiś czas?- warknął John idąc do łazienki. Był zbyt zmęczony na spory, a nawet jakiekolwiek rozmowy- chciał już tylko iść spać. Sherlock miał jednak wobec niego swoje plany.  
Błyskawicznym ruchem zagrodził mu drogę i patrząc prosto w oczy powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem:  
\- Skąd pomysł, że mi to przeszkadza?  
\- Co?  
John był oszołomiony i naprawdę nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Przywykł już do tego, że detektyw rozmawia z nim, kiedy nie ma go w mieszkaniu (w zależności od nastroju uważał to albo za miłe albo szalone), ale to nie znaczyło, ze wiedział o czym była mowa pod jego nieobecność.  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło i wykrzywił usta w dezaprobacie.   
\- Nie lubię się powtarzać… nie wiem, dlaczego uznałeś z góry, że musisz przede mną ukrywać swoje seksualne uczucia do mnie.   
John zdębiał. Takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewał.  
A potem otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wyszło z nich tylko:  
\- Ale… ja…  
\- Tak, ty. Jak zwykle założyłeś coś bez wcześniejszego zebrania podstawowych informacji.   
\- Jakich informacji?  
Sherlock przymknął oczy.  
\- Trzeba było mnie o to zapytać.  
-Ale jak? Jak miałbym cię pytać…- szok zaczął ustępować miejsca irytacji, bo John ciągle nie do końca rozumiał jakim cudem ich rozmowa mogła przybrać taki obrót i czuł się niesłusznie oskarżony.  
\- I o co, do cholery?  
\- Czy nie chciałbym z tobą uprawiać seksu.- odparł rzeczowo detektyw, a John pomyślał, że nie jest gotowy na te rewelacje. Nie o tej porze dnia. A właściwie wieczoru.   
Spróbował świec wyminąć Sherlocka i iść na górę.  
\- Jutro do tego wrócimy.  
\- Nie.- Sherlock błyskawicznie się przesunął, stając znów przed nim.- Jutro znowu zaczniesz mnie unikać…  
John westchnął ciężko.  
\- Dobrze. Co chcesz jeszcze powiedzieć?  
\- Że gdybyś mnie zapytał, mógłbym się zgodzić. O ile nie miałbym nic ciekawszego do zrobienia…  
John uznał, że najlepiej będzie udawać, że się przesłyszał. Albo że detektyw nie wie, co mówi.   
\- Ooookej.- powiedział, jak do nieco przygłupiego dzieciaka.   
Teraz to Sherlock się zirytował.  
\- Nie traktujesz mnie poważnie. A powinieneś.  
\- To po prostu trochę za dużo na raz. Musze to przemyśleć. Przetrawić.  
I poszedł do łazienki. I tym razem Sherlock go przepuścił.  
\- Przemyśl to.- rzucił mu tylko.  
John miał o czym myśleć i spodziewał się, że nie będzie mógł zasnąć. Tyle tylko, że kiedy się położył, zmęczenie otuliło go jak ciepła kąpiel i zasnął, nawet nie wiedząc, kiedy. Tym razem nic mu się nie przyśniło.

Następnego dnia rzeczywiście do tego nie wrócili i następnego również. Sherlock zajął się jakimś śledztwem, a John trochę mu pomagał, trochę chodził do pracy, a trochę chwał się po kątach. Po tygodniu milczenia przestał się bać konfrontacji i rozluźnił.  
A po kolejnym- sam zaczął szukać okazji do rozmowy. Tyle tylko, że teraz to Sherlock najwyraźniej był jej niechętny- bo nie podejmował tematu. W końcu John zapytał wprost:  
\- Czyli gdybym cię zapytał… wcześniej… odpowiedziałbyś, że tak?  
Sherlock odłożył filiżankę z herbata, która właśnie pił i odparł:  
\- Tak.   
John niby tego właśnie oczekiwał, ale równocześnie, słysząc to, nie mógł uwierzyć.  
\- Po prostu: tak?  
\- Nie wierzysz mi. To już twój problem.  
\- Ale…  
Może się przekonasz?  
\- Do czego?  
\- Po prostu mnie zapytaj.  
John na chwilę zaniemówił, jakby nie mówili o tym od jakiegoś czasu, jakby o tym nie myślał od kilkunastu dni.  
Ale potem postanowił sprawdzić detektywa, jak w pokerze.  
\- Czy chcesz...-zawahał się, jednak nie był wstanie powiedzieć tego na głos. –Czy mogę cię pocałować?- wyszeptał w końcu, ostatecznie zawstydzony.  
\- Myślałem, że już nigdy nie zapytasz. –odpowiedział detektyw, a potem wstał z fotela i podszedł do niego i tak po prostu go pocałował.   
\- Gdybym wiedział, że to będzie takie proste…- powiedział John odurzony i nie do końca jeszcze wierząc w to, co się dzieje. Uśmiechnął się do Sherlocka, który wisiał nad nim w dość niewygodnej pozycji.  
\- Nic byś nie zrobił!- powiedział Sherlock z przekonaniem.  
\- Dlaczego niby?  
\- Bo musiałeś do tego dojrzeć. Nie masz pojęcia jakie to frustrujące i nudne- patrzeć, jak się z tym zmagasz i nie móc nic z tym zrobić…  
John zmarszczył brwi, troszkę urażony.  
\- Mogłeś coś zasugerować... Na pewno byłoby szybciej.  
\- Nie. Tylko byś się bardziej zamknął w sobie i pewnie wyprowadził…  
John zastanowił się.   
\- Prawdopodobnie masz racje. Jak zwykle- przyznał z ociąganiem.- Jestem tak głupi, jak myślisz.  
\- Nie myślę, że jesteś głupi. Po prostu w pewnych kwestiach musisz mieć więcej czasu, niż ja, żeby dojść do prawidłowych wniosków- uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i znowu go pocałował.


End file.
